The Baby Bump
by UnderMyUmbrella
Summary: After Shaw died, Emma Frost joined Magneto. What will happen when Emma finds out she is pregnant? r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**This was just an idea I had, so I figured I would make it a story! r&r, people.**

...

"Will you join us?" He repeated. My head was spinning. What should I do? I already knew in my heart Shaw was gone. But why should I care? He left me here. Alone.

I was always his, or so I thought. Until he let me get taken away to jail by that horrid telepath and the metal bender. I stayed in there, waiting. Waiting for him to come and get me. But he never did. Instead, the metal bender, Erik, came for me. Wearing Shaw's helmet. He didn't even have to say what happened to Shaw. I looked over at the door carelessly, where my former colleagues along with two others stood.

I turned back to Erik. "Fine. I'll join you." I stood up, acting as though I didn't care that Shaw was gone. But inside, I felt like I shattered to pieces. He took care of me and I was his right hand woman. It was my whole life. Now he's gone. I walked out with them, left with them, and never looked back.

Now, I was alone in a hotel's bathroom. I looked at the test in disbelief. How? Why? I threw it into the wall, almost ready to cry. One, two, three times, all positive. I was pregnant with Shaw's child.

…

**Review or perish. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy and as always, r&r.**

…

It all started way back, before I went to Russia without Shaw. He was preoccupied with himself and his plans increasingly. I wasn't used to him doing stuff without me. So, one night I decided to remind him how important I was.

That night I had picked out some of my best lingerie, the one I had bought for myself in France on the way to Russia. It was a beautiful set, a bra covered in sheer satin lace with a lace boy short. I covered it with a white halter dress, my favorite one with the diamond studs across the top. I stood there, admiring myself in the mirror. I had come so far.

Later I brought some champagne into the lounge where he was, and we drank while we talked of higher things. But I knew what he was really after by the way he looked at me. I played dumb, like I really didn't know how sexy I was. I giggled at him, drinking glass after glass. A while later, we were at it. He kissed my neck and I pulled my dress off for him. He lost his jacket, then his shirt, and so on. We spent a while in the lounge, probably an hour at most.

After he finished, I left and went to my quarters. I slept contently, feeling once again that I had proven my worth. But the next morning, he seemed off. I asked what was wrong. He said it was nothing. Then he added that I was going to Russia alone. I was stunned. After all I did, he treated me like this? I said nothing, silently agreeing. But as I packed, I was furious. How dare he treat me as though I were expendable!

I felt my eyes sting, tearing up at the thought that I wasn't even worth that much to him. Then later I would cry again, the day I realized he wasn't going to come and get me from this government-run hell hole. I stayed there, a solid face with an angry crying woman underneath. I didn't know it, but the night a week ago would bring me the greatest misery of my life. Funny how I never thought of some kind of birth control to prevent it. I just assumed it wouldn't happen.

…

**Review. Please. For my sanity.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi! I'm back again to write more. I would like to thank XMFC fanatic for being the first to post a review on chapter 2. So, enjoy and r&r peeps. **

…

I probably should have noticed the symptoms, but I never thought about it because I was so naïve. After I joined Magneto's team, I had gained a little weight. I also had to give up eating some of my favorite foods, like aged cheeses. The smell had made me feel sick. I just figured I had gotten sick of it. Besides, Magneto didn't want to spend tons of money on hundred-dollar cheeses anyway. I had been so easily irritated that month.

Then, one day I had been in my room, trying to figure out how I had gained so much weight. Well, honestly, it wasn't that much weight, but it was enough to worry me about my looks. I was always vain, and I was proud to admit it. I knew I was beautiful, and Shaw had always reminded me how pretty I was. Magneto, or Erik, never really showed the interest that Shaw did. I actually think he liked Raven, the blue girl. I wasn't used to being turned away for others, so I had spent more time alone.

Of course, it finally hit me one day that maybe I was possibly pregnant. I didn't know exactly when it finally hit me, but what I do know is that it hit me like a bullet. I couldn't be pregnant. I never wanted children, and I knew I couldn't ever be a good mother to a child. Then a second thought hit me. It was Shaw's child. It had to be, because he was the only one I slept with. And now he was dead, and I worked for the man who killed him. Erik would not want to have to deal with a woman pregnant with the child of the man he hates.

Unsure what to do, I went out, bought a pregnancy test and rented a hotel room. As soon as I got in, I took the test. _Positive._ No problem, maybe I did it wrong. I looked at the second stick. _Positive._ I felt a lump in my throat. One more test. These had to be wrong. My hand shook as I held it up. _Positive. _I felt tears sting my eyes and run down my face. I didn't sob or make any noise. They just fell flatly down my face. I couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening to me.

I threw all the tests into the garbage quickly. Finally, I started shaking and sobbing. Nowhere to go now. Erik wouldn't want me on the team, Shaw was dead, and I had no family to go back to. My beauty meant nothing to me now, it wouldn't help me now. I was used up and pregnant. I continued to cry for an hour or so, trying to figure out what to do. I could stay with Magneto on his team; I just had to find a way to get hide the pregnancy until I could deal with it.

….

**Cliffy, huh? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**So, I figured I would update this now, so here is the new chapter! Enjoy.**

…

I had to get rid of it. I scheduled an appointment at a clinic as soon as I got over crying. I wasn't going to let some stupid child get in my way. I had better things to do with my life then raise a child. Especially Shaw's child, the man who used me and then forgot about me. I wasn't going to have it. I went back to Magneto's base, which was basically a cabin he had bought in the middle of nowhere. We each had our own rooms though, which was nice.

I spent most of my time alone in my room while he planned out whatever he was planning. I could hide that I was pregnant for a couple days. I mean, I didn't even look pregnant. I would be fine. I did what I usually did, which was hanging around and read the minds of people that Erik needed read. Other than that, I could do whatever I felt like doing. I shopped a bit with my money that I got from Shaw's account, which was mine now that he was dead.

I never told anyone where I was going, I always just said I was going out. Magneto never cared anyway, as long as I was around when he needed me. I put on my favorite suit, which was a white leather jacket and matching white leather pants. I figured after my appointment I would go shopping anyway, so I might as well look nice. I had a rented limo waiting for me to take me to the clinic.

I watched the scenery outside the window, not thinking about where I was going. I wouldn't let my mind or my heart trick me by clouding my mind with sadness. Suddenly the driver said something, breaking my thoughts.

"Miss, we're here."

I looked out, realizing we were at the clinic already. I grabbed my purse and waited for him to open the door for me. He pulled the door open and I stepped out slowly. I nodded towards him and then started towards the door. As I walked inside, I saw that it was a relatively clean place. It was quiet, with a few people sitting in cheap chairs, probably waiting on their own abortion. I walked up to the front desk quickly, trying once again to not think about it.

The lady looked up at me and smiled a little. "How can I help you?" I smiled. "I have an appointment here. Emma Frost." She nodded and started shifted through her papers. I wanted to read her mind, but I resisted. Maybe I'd rather not know what she thought of me. "Okay, Miss Frost. Fill this out." She handed me a stack of papers to fill out. I took them and sat down in one of the chairs. It was uncomfortable and sticky like sitting on vinyl. I flipped through the papers. Name, medical conditions, allergies, how many partners you've had, etc. I started filling it out immediately. The sooner I got this done the sooner I could leave.

I quickly finished and handed them back to the desk lady. She took them and nodded. "Thank you. The doctor will be with you as soon as possible." I smiled a little again, even though it probably looked as fake as it felt. I sat back down in the uncomfortable chair and frowned. I looked over at some of others in the room. A younger lady dressed in trampy clothes, a woman with what seemed to be her boyfriend, and a younger girl with an older lady who was complaining about her. _Lovely._ I thought to myself. I started letting my mind wander. The place smelled like alcohol and metal, like most hospital type places. I sighed, irritated that I had to wait like everyone else.

The teenager and the older lady went in after a couple minutes, then the younger lady a while later. I watched as the teenager and the older lady came passed through the waiting area and left. The girl looked depressed and the older lady relieved. I frowned. I scanned the girl's mind indiscreetly as she passed me. _I can't believe I did it… Gone, gone… Why…_ I quickly stopped reading her mind. She was disturbingly depressed over her unborn child. The nurse came out again, and I figured she was going to call the lady and her boyfriend in.

"Miss Frost."

I looked at her with surprise. After getting over the surprise I got up and followed her. The hallway was colder than the waiting room.

"You can go in room three. Change into this and we'll be there in a minute."

She held out the usual hospital dress and waited for me to take it. I took it slowly, not really sure I wanted to take it. She left and I went to room three. I shut the door and quickly put on the hospital dress. It was thin and cheap, something I was not used to wearing. I sat on the table and waited for the doctor. I played with a small piece of the gown's fabric while I waited. It was scratchy, and a light shade of blue. The door clicked and looked up immediately, fixing my hair. The doctor and the nurse came in.

"Okay, Miss Frost. So the papers say you are here to get an abortion. Correct?"

I gulped. It sounded better in my mind.

"Yes."

My voice and my face showed no emotion to how I really felt.

"Okay. I f you could just lay back, it will be over in a minute."

I gulped again, suddenly feeling a swell of nervousness and regret. But I laid back anyway, determined to not let my emotions get to me. The nurse handed him some metal objects and he put them on the table. He washed up his hands and pulled on gloves, then picked up the clamp.

"Okay, Miss Frost. You'll feel a pinch and maybe some discomfort."

I breathed out and the nurse took my hand. I shook my head. This isn't what I want. I can't do this…

…

**Review and win an ice cream! No, not really. But you should still review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**It's the return of UnderMyUmbrella! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

…

My heart began to pound hysterically. This wasn't going to happen the way I was hoping.

"Stop! I've changed my mind, I can't do this!"

The nurse held my hand tighter and looked at me with heavy eyes.

"It'll be okay. Just relax and it will be over in a minute."

I shook my head desperately. I could already feel the tears stinging my eyes. My face was twisting up in fear and sadness. How could I be doing this to myself? I didn't want the baby. But deep down I didn't want to just get rid of it. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of something else, anything else.

"Okay. Just relax."

I breathed out slowly. I could get through this. I feel my powers going beyond my mind and out into the room. The nurse was thinking about her children, and the doctor was thinking about how he'd like to get this over with so he could go to lunch. Furious, I opened my eyes.

"Get away from me!"

I yelled angrily at the nurse and the doctor. The nurse let go of my hand and moved back, and I sat up. I straightened out my hair and my cheap hospital dress. I changed my face back to its sarcastic emotionless state.

"I've changed my mind."

The doctor went to say something, but I immediately shut him up with a mental blast. I grabbed my clothes and walked out of the room. As I changed in the bathroom, I realized I may just have made a huge mistake. I touched my belly softly, trying to see if I could feel it. I couldn't, but I knew it was still there. I had to tell Magneto that I was pregnant, because he would find out anyway.

I sighed to myself as I left the building, ignoring the people in the waiting room. How could I tell my teammates? On the car ride back, I decided to tell Raven first so she could tell him. He seemed to like her, so maybe he would be easier on me. When I got back to 'base', I decided to go find Raven right away instead of waiting. Finally, I found her reading a book in her room.

"Raven?"

I spoke quietly, maybe a little too emotional for my taste. She looked up at me, probably a little surprised I was looking for her.

"Yes?"

I shuffled, knowing I really would rather not have them know.

"Can I come in?"

She put down her book and nodded her head. I smiled faintly, hoping my plan would work.

"Um, I need you to tell Eric something for me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

I sat down in the chair by the dresser. Would she even help me?

"I can't tell him myself, so I was hoping you would help me."

She nodded a little, still a little skeptical looking.

"Okay, what do you want me to tell him?"

I breathed in quick, finally realizing I was terrified of telling her. What would she think? But more importantly, would she try to help me? I had to tell her, it was my last chance.

"I'm pregnant."

I don't think she was expecting that. She looked at me, her yellow eyes wide. I knew she wanted to ask by who, or how. But she refrained. I half smiled a little again, but felt it quickly fade from my face. She regained her posture, then nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll tell him."

I smiled, happy she was willing to try and help me.

"Thank you."

She smiled, then went to go find Magneto. I breathed in deeply, worried of what would happen next.

…

**Well, that was fun. Please review, because reviews make my day. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**I'm back! To XMFC Fanatic, I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't that good. I hope you think this chapter is much better. **

…

"Get out."

I couldn't believe my ears. No one ever turned me away like that. I stood there, horrified. Where would I go? What would I do? He had made up his mind. I gulped, ready to cry again. Stupid hormones.

"But… I've done everything you've asked of me! I did everything you wanted!"

He turned up his head, glaring at me. His eyes were like icicles through my heart. He hissed at me again.

"I don't care. Leave."

Those were the last words I heard from him. I turned and left the room, going to gather my stuff. I wasn't going to bother arguing, he was already set on me being a traitor. I didn't know where I would go now, but I did know I had money left from Shaw's account left. I could use it until I found another way to get more money. I immediately called the limo company to come get me. I didn't know where I was going, but I could figure it out before the limo got here.

I threw my tons of clothes into my luggage bags. They were white Louis Vuitton bags covered in a silver design. I continued, throwing in my shoes and packing my cosmetic supplies. _I need more bags, _I thought to myself. I continued until I managed to jam all my shoes into a bag. I pulled them out to the living space next to the door, where Riptide was. He watched me quietly, probably hearing mine and Magneto's conversation through the door.

I never talked to him or Azazel much when we were in the Hellfire club, so why would I start now? I ignored his stare and continued on waiting for my limo. I didn't need Magneto or his stupid team. He'll fail without me anyway. My mind snapped back when I realized the limo pulled up and was waiting. It was glistening black in the evening light. I stepped out gracefully, pulling on my white fur coat. The driver opened the door for me, and I told him he needed to go get my bags. He complied, shutting the door behind him.

I sat there, staring straight ahead. I guess for tonight I could find a nice hotel room in New York City. I sighed, knowing that this would be the first time I've ever been out on my own. The driver came out, carrying half of the luggage, jamming it in the back, then going for the rest. I leaned back. Maybe this was what I needed. To get away from this life, settle down. Then my mind drifted to what I had forgotten. I still had a child inside me. Where would this baby fit in? I had so much to figure out.

The car shook as the driver's door slammed shut. I watched as we pulled away from the shitty cabin and made off into the setting sun.

"Where to?"

He asked, unenthused. I didn't turn to face him as I spoke.

"New York City, Manhattan."

…

**Better? Worse? Opinions people! It helps me write what's next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Thanks again to XMFC Fanatic for reviewing again. They are well appreciated! Enjoy peeps. **

…

I sighed as I picked up another bill that was dropped in the door slot. I needed more money. Shaw's account had plenty… for now. I would eventually run out if I kept spending it like I did. I paused, suddenly wondering why I was worrying. I could always brainwash some people into giving me money later on anyway.

I threw them down on the polished mahogany table. It sat square in the middle of a small living room, which was white with silver accents hidden in corners intricately. The mahogany furniture accented the silver well, and the polished gray kitchen finished things off nice. Her room shared the same coloring pattern, and was filled with her stuff by now. An empty room sat next to hers, with no furniture or decorations.

She walked into the empty room, looking around. She would have to set up the baby's room sometime. It's not that she didn't want to, but it didn't feel real to her yet. It still felt so weird to think of her having a baby. Having a child was never an option to her, or even a thought. Unfortunately, it was still happening. She felt her hand rise to her belly. She could feel how her belly was getting hard and round where the baby was.

She sighed. _Might as well do it today. _She picked up the phone and called the hotel service, asking for a limo to be ready for her in fifteen minutes. After hanging up, she glided around the room, gathering up her coat, gloves, and purse. She wondered what she would need. She knew she needed furniture, and she needed to get some diapers and toys. But clothes? She didn't even know if it was a boy or girl. How could she buy clothes for a baby of unknown gender?

She wandered outside the hotel, getting into the limo as the driver held the door open.

"Where to?"

He asked her as he got into the driver's seat.

"To the nearest furniture store."

He nodded and started off to the furniture store. She watched the stores go by outside, trying to see if there were any baby stores that looked nice. Eventually they pulled up to the furniture store. As she walked inside, she immediately noticed that it was all very nice, expensive furniture. She smiled. Of course, her baby would have the best. She walked up to the salesman, who was preaching to a couple about how great the table they were looking at was.

"Where is the baby furniture?"

He turned, looking at her a little confused. He looked down at her stomach, then to her face, which was glaring at him.

"In the back, to the right."

She raised an eyebrow and walked away from him. It almost seemed like no one could believe she would have a child. It almost bothered her, too. Did she really look that cold? She quickly brushed off that thought. She was better than all of them anyway.

She went through the furniture, precisely looking for details and matching wood. Eventually, she picked out a matching set of mahogany furniture to match her decor. The set had a crib, changing table, and dresser. Not much, but it was only a baby, right? She quickly signed to have it delivered to her apartment tomorrow. She could search for diapers and clothes another day, she decided as she got back into the limo.

…

**Opinions or ideas? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and I'm sorry I didn't put this up sooner. Enjoy!**

…

I spit what was left in my mouth into the toilet and flushed it. Who knew this could be so hard? I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Dark circles, red eyes, messy hair? "What's happening to me?" I wailed as I began to cry over my hideous reflection. This was the most unattractive I've ever been. Between not sleeping and my growing belly, I was hideous. I couldn't even wear most of my favorite clothes anymore, except a few loose fitting sun dresses. I no longer put effort into my hair and makeup because I was too tired. And the puking? Awful! It never ended.

Certain points like those made me wonder why I decided to keep it. It bothered me, but there was no way I would get rid of it now. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, I sometimes liked having it here. At five months, I could feel it moving, its heart inside me. Sometimes, if I'm really upset, I talk to it. It makes me feel better, like I'm not alone. And I needed that right about now. I sniffled and wiped my face off.

I twisted the knobs on the tub, filling it up with warm water. I smiled as the sweet smelling liquid I dumped in turned into foamy bubbles. I quickly pulled my hair up and removed my dress before I sat down in the knee high water. It felt good to be surrounded by something, even if it wasn't a person. My hand ran up and down my submerged belly. It was quite round by now, and I would occasionally feel it kick in my belly throughout the day.

"Someone's tired tonight." I grinned down at my belly. I could feel the baby kick a little, but not as much as usual. I frowned and nestled down in the water. "What are you?" I asked it quietly. I didn't know whether it was a boy or girl. If I had to choose, I would have a girl. "Alexandria." I whispered softly to the baby inside me. I smiled. She would be beautiful, beautiful like her mother. I ran my hand over my stomach again as I felt it kick once more.

I felt my eyes well up in joy as she kicked me. "Alexandria." I whispered again, closing my eyes as I cried to myself. Once again, I was crying, but this time it was out of joy. Alexandria, my baby.

…

**Short, but hopefully sweet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Heyo. I am back again! Enjoy.**

…

Nine months. She never imagined that childbirth could be so unbearable. Her water broke while she was getting ready for bed, so she took a cab to the nearby hospital. It wasn't that bad in the car, but after an hour at the hospital, it was excruciating. She was whisked into a hospital bed and into the maternity ward immediately. Soon there was a doctor and a nurse there.

"Breathe. Now, push."

The nurse said as she held Emma's hand in lieu of Shaw. Emma screamed as she tried to push the fucking thing out at once. She continued, trying to breathe steadily as she gave birth. She kept pushing for a couple hours. _The pain will be worth it. _A beautiful child with dark blond curly hair and dark green eyes… Emma could already see her. She screamed louder as she gave a big push. It was out. Emma's eyes were squeezed shut, but she knew it was out. She relaxed, almost feeling like she was asleep.

"It's a girl."

The doctor announced in the background. She heard people moving, moving… moving fast. She was tired, and weak, but she felt something wrong. There was no wailing, or crying. Her eyes fluttered open to see more nurses take her baby away with the doctor.

"My baby…"

He voice cracked weakly as tears welled up in her eyes. Where were they taking her? She grabbed the hand of nurse next to her. The nurse looked back at her with a sad face.

"Oh, honey… she's…"

The tears poured freely down her face. She already knew what was happening.

…

**Ohhh nooo….! Dun dun. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Heyy, so I figure I haven't updated in a while, so I thought, "What the hell?"**

**...**

She survived. My baby. She didn't breath right away, and they had to get her breathing. I looked down at my arms, where she was sleeping now. She was so tiny compared to the other babies that were in the room. She was four pounds and eleven ounces. After holding her the first time though, my thoughts varied.

First, love. She was mine, all mine. She depended on me, and she was the only extension of me I had. My beautiful daughter, Alexandria. I felt nothing but joy as I cried and took her into my arms. She was here, and she was the only person that mattered to me.

Then, curiosity. I had never seen a newborn baby before, or paid attention to babies before, so I thought they would look, well... cute. She was odd looking. She was small, and pink. Her features were wrinkled up and smushed from being pushed out of me hours ago. She opened her eyes sometimes, bringing a cross, helpless look to her face. She would occassionally wave her arms around blindly while crying out for food or attention. I didn't understand her, but I knew I could, eventually.

And fear. I had no idea what raising her would be like. She was going to need me constantly, and I was going to be alone raising her. Could I handle it? I glanced down at her face, which was nestled up to my chest. Her eyes opened, revealing a dark sapphire blue shade. She relaxed and closed her eyes in a minute, lulling back to sleep. I smiled and laid back.

We would be fine.

**...**

**Continue?**


End file.
